1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computing, and more particularly to automatically determining user alignments and recommendations for electronic resources.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, some governments have been adopting increasingly rigorous educational standards outlining what students are expected to learn in order to be considered acceptably educated. The educational systems implementing these standards have been imposing requirements related to these standards for their educators to meet. However, these educational systems are often limited in providing educators who are struggling to meet the requirements with the assistance and resources they need to help them improve. For example, while these systems may periodically evaluate the proficiency of their educators relative to these standards, they are often slow to act on any results due to the number of reviews these systems have to process and other bureaucratic hurdles. As a result, an educator who is evaluated as lacking in proficiency may continue to teach for the remainder of a semester or school year without receiving any assistance or resources to improve. Additionally, the resources assigned by these educational systems to help educators develop and improve are often not current or targeted to their educators' specific needs. Consequently, the assistance and resources that educators do receive to help them develop professionally can be ineffective.
Furthermore, some of these educational systems lack a collaborative and supportive social environment that is targeted to the needs of educators to help them develop and improve. For example, an administrator may pair an educator who is underperforming in a given area with a more senior educator for advice or training. However, this is often done without taking the individual needs and circumstances of the educator who is underperforming into account. As a result, the senior educator, while being accomplished in his or her own right, may not have the relevant experience or background necessary to provide the most effective assistance or training necessitated by the needs of the underperforming educator.